波爾頓綠園
}} Bolton Greens is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Prior to the War, Bolton Greens was a prestigious after-school and weekend daycare program for the children of wealthy families.Bolton Greens terminal entries#Outgoing Parental Mail 9JTP402 As part of the program, children could participate in activities including golfing, horse riding, art, yachting, and business seminars. Bolton Greens terminal entries#Outgoing Parental Mail 9JJA890 After the building was abandoned post-War, it was taken over by the Gourmands as a gang hideout.Bolton Greens terminal entries#Gourmand’s terminal The Gourmands figured out how to repurpose the Bolton Greens』 robot staff to assist them with preparing their kills.Bolton Greens terminal entries#Entry 03 However, the gang fractured when their leader, Morris, ate one of the gang』s members Bolton Greens terminal entries#Entry 05 with his wife Edie. Despite exiling both Morris and Edie, Gourmands gang members continued to go missing for unexplained reasons.Gourmands note Layout This location consists of a large manor house with a very overgrown nine-hole golf course to the southwest. A dried out fountain sits in the center of the circular driveway and a Whitespring shuttle bus sits in front of the front entrance on the southeast side of the building. The front entrance is flanked by tall columns and two stone lions. First floor The front entrance opens out into a large lobby with a reception desk to the left and a sitting area with a fireplace to the right. The facility director's terminal sits behind the reception desk with a telephone, typewriter, and .44 pistol. There is also a locked wall safe (Picklock 2) behind the desk. There are several meatbags here, both on the floor and in laundry carts. A set of double doors leads straight from the main entrance to a large dining area, a door beside the reception desk leads to a pool room and a flight of stairs leads up to the second floor. The pool room contains a pool table and a few chairs. There are pool balls and a rack on the table. Another door to the northeast leads to the swimming pool area. The main dining room has been half set up for a party and Billingsley is here overseeing matters. There is catering equipment against the walls and a jukebox in the corner. A door to the southeast leads back outside and a door to the northeast with an 『Employees only』 sign leads to a kitchen. The kitchen contains the standard equipment and supplies. This includes two fridges, three recipes, some spices, and a cooking station. However, blood is spattered on the walls and counters. A locked door (Picklock 0) to the southeast leads to a small office area with file cabinets and golfing equipment (including a golf outfit and golf skirt). There is a terminal on a desk and a locked wall safe (Picklock 1) which contains some loot. The kitchen also contains a hole in the wall to the northwest which leads to a pool area. The swimming pool is filled with toxic water. Corpses lie on patio chairs around the edges and there are several life preservers available for uncertain swimmers. Two locker rooms with showers are to the northeast - both contain meatbags, blood, and corpse parts. There is a locked door (Picklock 2) near the hole in the wall to the kitchen. It leads outside to a playground with a Port-A-Diner. Second floor The second floor can be accessed via a set of stairs in the building』s reception area. This floor overlooks the dining room below, with a few couches and display cases set against the walls. The main feature of this floor is an arcade in the northeast section. It contains assorted arcade machines including pinball machines and a jukebox. "The children must be saved" is painted in red on the wall behind some of the machines. Beside the arcade is another set of stairs leading to the building's top floor. Third floor The third floor contains the main living spaces. At the top of the stairs is a door leading to the a bathroom. The bathroom contains a Teddy Fear overseeing a gruesome scene - a skeleton lying in a blood-filled bathtub with a shovel stuck in a pile of innards beside it. The other room on this floor is a bedroom containing four bunk beds. There are some toys lying around the room, including three board games (Catch the Commie, Autopsy, and Unstoppables!) on some shelves, a souvenir sloth toy, a chessboard, and an intact Giddyup Buttercup on the landing outside the room. A trunk sits next to a non-functional television and a first aid box sits in front of a fireplace in the southwest wall. 值得注意的物品 * A total of five Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** One is on the first floor behind a locked door in the kitchen, on top of the locker in the room with the Gourmands' terminal. ** One is on an end table in the upstairs bedroom. * 麥格納斯·韋斯布魯克的全像卡帶 - 大廳前的櫃台上，終端機旁。 * 莫里斯·史蒂芬斯的全像卡帶 - 從廚房連結過去的房間，貪食幫的終端機隔壁桌上。 * Three random recipes in the kitchen. * Stealth Boy - In a glass display case on the second floor of the function room, accessed by the lobby staircase. * 貪食幫的筆記 - 回到過去之鑰任務期間會找到，在壁爐前。 Appearances Bolton Greens appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Bolton Greens (Magnus Westbrooke's holotape).jpg|Magnus Westbrooke's holotape FO76 Bolton Greens (Morris Stevens' holotape).jpg|Morris Stevens' holotape FO76 Bolton Greens (Gourmands Note).jpg|Gourmands note References en:Bolton Greens ru:Болтон-Гринс Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations